When Winter Arrives
by Pursued-Alive
Summary: When Hinata has an unfortunate accident and Winter comes to bestow upon her its wintery grip, who else would she rather spend time with, than with a certain blonde? **A collection of Hinata Hyuga-themed drabbles to honour the shy kunoichi we all love and adore. **
1. When Winter Arrives

_When Winter Arrives_

When the season turned wintry, Hinata couldn't help but stare outside her window in awe. Snowflakes seemed to be drifting everywhere, falling from the sky, as hundreds of them landed everywhere, touching cars, the ground which was now covered in metres of snow and steadily building, and the tops of trees, making them seem as if they had white tendrils, frozen in Winter's wrath. She breathed against the glass, her breath fogging it up, as she gave a shiver; though she was perfectly warm herself. She couldn't help but long to be out there in the snow, building a snowman, or even making snow angels in the white clumps everywhere, but she stepped backwards and sighed softly, shaking her head.

There was no point in going outside if you couldn't enjoy it like the rest of the kids could.

It just wasn't as fun.

She stared down at her leg in a cast and sat on her bed, tentatively tracing the cast's rough surface with her fingers, as she wriggled her toes a little. Fresh flowers sat in a vase full of clean water on her bedside table, and cards from her friends were open – but there was one special card that she had taken off her table to read over, and over. It was from Naruto, her long-time crush and friend. Hinata felt a blush slowly make its way across her cheeks as they grew hot at the thought of him caring about her enough to write out the get-well card. A few weeks ago, Hinata had been involved in an accident. She had been training in the training grounds as a genin, practising her taijutsu, when all of a sudden she felt dizzy and fell over – effectively spraining her arm in the process. It hurt so much that she had been crying, and her cousin Neji and father Hiashi had gotten her immediately to Konoha Hospital to be treated by the medical-nin there. When Hinata was told that she had to have her arm in a plaster cast and a sling for two weeks, her heart fell.

But the nice cards and words from all her friends made her feel so much better.

However, who she really wanted to see, was none other than Naruto himself, but she just couldn't bring herself to contact him! She was sure that he wouldn't want to be around someone in a sling, thinking that he'd consider her to be _boring, _and the thought put her off.

After a few days of thinking, endlessly staring and taking in his words in his card made her change her mind, and she had gathered the courage up to talk to him at last.

She turned her head when she heard the doorbell rang, and she out her room, and down the hallway over to it, just as a Branch member tried to answer it. As she saw Hinata look at the door, she politely bowed and left the heiress to open it, not wanting to intrude, giving her a smile. Hinata, a bit too small to see who was at the door, opened it with cold fingers, gasping in shock as she saw who was at the door.

A blond, spiky-haired boy stared back at her with his common foxy-grin, snowflakes nestling their way into the blond tendrils of his hair. "Hey, Hinata! Want to go out in the snow with me?" Naruto looked at her injured arm and then added hastily, "Uh...oh...I don't want to push you, if you can't-"

"I-I'll be right there, Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed and turned around, quickly running into her room to get some warmer clothes on, her face beaming, as Naruto simply stared at her in disbelief, before his face split into a wide grin. Nothing could stop Hinata from coming out in the snow, it seemed, not even an injured arm.

As she hunted around for a warm, woolly jacket and uggboots, she felt a lot happier that Naruto showed up, soon forgetting about her plaster-cast and injured arm.


	2. Heart Attack

_Heart Attack_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

_'And everytime I try to be myself, it comes all wrong like a cry for help...-' Demi Lovato, 'Heart Attack'_

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump! _

Hinata gasped and clutched at her heart as it started to thrash wildly against her ribcage, struggling to break out of her chest and flop out onto the ground like a fish desperately needing water. She could hardly breathe at all, as her throat seemed to be stuck; no words came out.

There he was, Naruto Uzumaki, with his best friend and also rival, Sasuke Uchiha, outside Ichiraku Ramen, talking. She gripped the pole with her hands and let out an inaudible squeak, which could hardly be heard at all – but nevertheless, her embarrassment certainly showed. Her heart definitely did not show any reluctance in slowing down, as she shyly stepped away from the pole, struggling to swallow what stammering words wouldn't come forth. _I-I...I'm going to do it! I'm g-going to talk to him! Today is the day! _Gulping thickly, she began to walk, her legs shaking and feeling like jelly as she did so, towards Naruto, her fingers fidgeting, staying still, and then fidgeting again as she came nearer and nearer to him. "Na...Naruto-kun! U-um..."

Naruto, and indeed Sasuke, turned around at the shy girl's stammering, and she grew beet-red, feeling as if she was about to faint all of a sudden. The onyx-eyed boy cocked an eyebrow, but the blonde merely smiled, waving to her gently, his cerulean-blue eyes shining. "Ah, Hinata! I didn't expect to see you here..." Tilting his head in confusion, he regarded the shy, pixie-cut girl with a perplexed look. "...Is something wrong?"

Sasuke snorted next to Naruto; _he _at least knew what was going on, and knew of the attraction she felt towards the oblivious blonde. He rolled his eyes and rested a hand on his hip. _This'll be interesting..._

"_A-Ano..._um...w-well, actually...I-I was wondering...um...i-if...if...-"

She trailed off, seemingly lost in her own thoughts, before Naruto's voice snapped her back to reality, the ever-present blush still there across her porcelain cheeks.

"If what, Hinata?"

"Um...well..." She poked her fingers together and coloured a little bit more, before scrunching her eyes shut and blurting, "i-if...if...-!" As she tried to finish her sentence, the mere thought of asking Naruto to go out with her got to her, and she fainted, but not before Naruto caught her in his arms, shaking her a little worriedly.

"Hinata! H-hey, Hinata! You okay? O-Oi!"

Sasuke shook his head slowly with a smile as he looked at the unconscious girl,

her cheeks flushed heavily. He wasn't sure when she'd ever get the courage

to ask Naruto out on a date; but with a few more tries, he was certain she'd at least get there.


	3. Tea

_Tea_

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

Hinata stirred the tea and poured it into her cup, before taking a sip of the warm liquid as she paused, trying not to scald her throat. Deep in thought, crossed-legged on the tatami mat, she looked at the flowers in the vase atop of a table, smiling. Her favourite hobby, _ikebana, _or, flower-arranging, always managed to keep her in the right frame of mind. There was something lovely about looking at flowers in a vase as not just _flowers_ that grew out of the ground, but as things which had a purpose – to enlighten someone's day, or to provide the ground with spots of beautiful colours, swaying in the breeze. She really liked making patterns out of the flowers, each a different colour, and could sit on the floor for hours, staring, humming and moving them to places where she thought would suit them best.

Holding the cup with two hands, she shuffled a little, careful not to disturb the scrolls around her which had fresh ink on them. She was preparing for some of her exams in the Academy on a wide range of subjects, to _Shadow Clone Jutsu _to _Chakra Building _and was getting very efficient at them. Well, she had to be – she was the heiress of the Hyuga clan, of course. As well as being taught the art of calligraphy, she was being trained by her cousin Neji to achieve the optimum results that she could, and her father would not expect any less from her. After a hard day of training, she would usually either crash into her bed face-first and hope to Kami that she could last for tomorrow's session, or have a long, hot shower to ease away the knots of tension in her shoulders. She also trained with her team, Team Eight, when she wasn't with her cousin, and listened to the discreet Shino Aburame's advice, or listen to Kiba's usually brash comments. But truthfully, she didn't mind them at all – she felt happy, wanted, even.

Back at home, she felt restless sometimes. All this pressure on an heiress who could well be denounced from her position by her younger sister who had far better skills than her in most of the nin-techniques had Hinata feeling weary, and disappointed in herself.

But she somehow managed to shrug this all off with a quiet reasoning of _'If I can get through this day, then tomorrow will be another challenge, but it is a challenge I am willing to undertake.' _

As she stared at the darkness unfolding outside her window, the sun's sparse light, (or what was left of it) waning, and as crickets chirped noisily, she simply sipped her tea, and then got back to her studying, her wrist flicking with each inky stroke, her eyes sharp, and her muscles sore.

_Someday._

Someday she would prove them all wrong.


	4. Fragile

_Fragile_

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

She lay upon the grass, with her arms widespread, as the blades tickled her fingertips, swaying in the wind. There was enough shade to cover a part of her arm, while she was draped in tendrils of bright sunlight, staring up at the clear-blue sky, not a cloud present. But despite the tranquillity of her surroundings, Hinata didn't feel peaceful. There was a tightness in her stomach, a knot in her throat, and her heart just would not stay still; threatening to burst out of her ribcage, as it was. Tomorrow would be the deciding match between her and her younger sister Hanabi, as to whether Hanabi would become the new heiress, or Hinata. And Hinata was greatly bothered by this. She didn't think she had the skills to beat her younger sibling, her _imouto,_ and the more the minutes passed of her lying on the sweet grass reaching her pale fingers, the more she felt overwhelmed to a point that she felt like silently screaming; because screaming of any kind was pretty much uncharacteristic to her.

There was a point in time, however, when it would've been applicable.

The next day, Hinata had walked in her training attire consisting of a cream-hooded jacket with the clan's symbol on one side of her sleeve and the symbol of Konoha on the other, and her dark blue pants cuffed at the edges, plus her equally blue open-toed sandals. Her forehead protector, complete with _hitai-ate _shone in the sparse sunlight of the dojo, as the rest of the clan members including her father Hiashi, sat down on the floor. Hanabi had gotten into her fighting stance, the _Hyuga _fighting stance which was renowned, as did Hinata – and the fight ensued. Weary and tired after no less than two hours, both girls were finding it hard to keep up with one another; Hinata was on par with Hanabi's stamina, but her chakra was of a lower value, but her speed was consistent. Both panting, they looked at one another; Hinata with a look of despair in her eyes, and Hanabi with one of determination; she was not beaten yet.

Parries, blows and hits occurred, and Hinata was nearly close to her limit – she hardly had enough chakra, as Hanabi aimed a close open-palmed blow to one of her chakra points, in her shoulder, closing it, and the rest of them off. The young girl sunk to her knees, exhausted, as she put a hand to her arm, almost as if she was bleeding, staring up at the victor through her straight fringe. Hisashi came up to congratulate Hanabi, as he frowned at his daughter as if to say, _How could you not defeat your younger sister? You are a disappointment to the name of the Hyuga. _

Tears filled Hinata's eyes as she clenched her fists to the ground, her body shaking. "I declare Hanabi the winner, and the new heiress to the Hyuga Clan." There were murmurs among the elders and the rest that attended, but they bowed to the Head of the Clan, and were silent.

That night, Hinata had been truly fragile.

She sobbed and sobbed until her throat was aching and her eyes were so red and sore that it seemed as if they could shed no more tears. She curled up in a ball by herself and reached for her forehead protector weakly, still shaking and crying, as she gripped the sleek metal surface with her fingers. She tightened her grip. Naruto wouldn't have wanted her to seem so weak. Naruto would have wanted her to win! He wouldn't have wanted her to be treated so harshly... Naruto, he...

_Naruto...kun... _In the darkness of her room, with tears spilt, and exhaustion and tiredness aplenty, Hinata closed her eyes and opened them, her violet eyes clear.

She would _not _let this get her down.

So she wasn't the heir anymore, and her father had no faith in her. So what? She was going to start a new chapter in her life. And she was going to promise Naruto that she would do her very best.


	5. A New Hobby

_New Hobby_

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

Hinata liked collecting things. She frequently liked collecting shells when she went to the beach, and different types of rocks when she went to the river in the middle of the Forest of Death sometimes, even though the place still managed to make her feel a _little _bit scared. Now, she wasn't a kunoichi that many would consider to be weird. (Well, asides from Naruto when he first met her, _he _thought she _was _a little...odd, but that had changed since they were friends. Though he was still quite oblivious to her feelings, it seemed). In fact, even though she was extremely shy, not really out-spoken and quite an introvert, she got along with everyone, and hardly said anything rash. She was polite, used correct suffixes in social situations, and tried her best to speak up a _little _bit more. But lately, she had turned to the solitude of her room, where nothing and no-one could attempt to harm the tiny pieces of her heart which were mending somewhat slowly from things that had happened recently.

She had a pet turtle.

A pet turtle, you ask? How strange! Ah, but she loved her pet turtle. She found him at the river one day, when she had been dipping her feet in the water – and his leg was trapped under a rock. Seeing the poor animal in pain, she picked him up and took him back to her home (with a bit of fuss from the cleaning-nin who saw her muddy footprints through the doorway), and managed to heal his leg with her healing-lotion, (just like the one she had shyly given Naruto in the midst of the Chunin Exams) and he was alright after that. She somehow managed to persuade her father to buy a tank for her turtle, though it was yet to be named, and he said she could buy one. So getting some rocks from a nearby stream, and some things from a nearby aquarium, she set about trying to make him happy as a turtle could be. Her new hobby, was keeping a turtle.

No-one would have guessed that this turtle helped her through many things, and cheered her up the most during the day, other than her encounters with Naruto and her friends.

And no-one would have guessed that someone had previously put the turtle in the river, wanting him to go to a better home; one where he'd be more comfy; a blonde boy whom she so admired.


	6. Sleepover

_Sleepover_

"Hinata, your hair is so pretty! I swear, we should curl it more often!" A blond girl said, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming as she giggled gleefully, and her pink-haired companion could only agree, nodding enthusiastically. Hinata tried her best not to roll her eyes, for that would not be very polite, but she managed to suppress a smile. Ino told Hinata not to move her head as she said she didn't want to burn her pretty face, and Hinata reluctantly shifted a little on her cushion on the floor, while Sakura looked at her softly, smiling. "Okay, that's one side done! Would you like me to do your fringe, too?"

Hinata tried to protest, she really did, but her mouth just did not move, so she had to sit through Ino doing her fringe too, as it puffed up and ended up tickling her forehead a little bit more than usual. Ino had a way of somehow asking you if you wanted something done, or something bought, and then _snap! _it would simply just happen and you could hardly do anything about it. Hinata had to go through this at sleepovers, but she was usually inclined to just go along with whatever the other girls wanted to. "Ino-chan, w-why isn't Ten-ten here with us...?"

"Oh, she was spending the night at her house with her family," Ino said dismissively, putting a clip in her mouth, holding it with her teeth as she pinned a bit of Hinata's hair back to curl the rest of her hair, humming softly. "But don't worry, Hinata, I'm sure she can come next time!"

"O-Okay..." the shy girl stammered, looking up at the ceiling as she felt a surge of disappointment. She wanted Ten-ten to be involved too, and she didn't want her to be left out, but if that was the case, then she hoped she was having fun with her family. She looked at Sakura and noticed oddly, that the pinkette was a little...quiet. "_A-Ano..._um...S-Sakura-chan...are you a-alright? You seem pretty quiet..." Hinata's voice broke through the quiet atmosphere like a knife, and Sakura started, her emerald eyes wide.

Ino turned her head too and tilted it, frowning a little. "Yeah, you've been quiet for a while, Sakura...are you okay? Not spacing out too much, are you, _Billboard Brow?_"

"Oh, shut-up, _Ino-pig_," Sakura snapped in her usual banter towards the blond girl. Giving Hinata a shaky smile, she lied, and said: "No, no, I'm fine, Hinata...I'm just...thinking..."

It was Ino's turn to intrude, as she replied: "Thinking about what?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest. "Since when is it your business?" she asked defensively, narrowing her eyes a little. "I'm just thinking about something, that's all...actually...about Naruto..."

"_Naruto?"_

Sakura looked away from Hinata and put her hands on her lap, her fists bunched up. "Yes, Naruto, and _no, _not like that! I'm just.._worrying _about him, that's all...he just seems...lonely sometimes..."

The conversation soon grew a little awkward for Hinata, however, when she noticed Sakura's concern. She knew that she was concerned about him as a friend, but the shy kunoichi knew that perhaps...there was something more that met the eye. Was that why she was being so quiet? Because Sakura _liked _Naruto? No, no, that couldn't be possible... Or, could it? As Ino left the room to go to the toilet, Hinata blurted out the question which had been plaguing her mind for more than a few minutes.

"Sakura-chan...d-do you like Naruto-kun?"

Sakura slowly turned her head around and began fidgeting with her fingers again, something which she did when she was shy; an uncharacteristic behaviour. Hinata looked at Sakura, waiting patiently to hear the answer, her stomach twisting and turning with dread. "I...well, I...I do, to be honest..." she said slowly and rather nervously, her lips twitching into a not-convincing half-smile, but at least Hinata knew she wasn't lying. "I've liked him for a while...and...I didn't want to confess to him or anything, because I knew that you...you liked him!" she blurted out, looking back at Hinata and then down at her hands again.

"O-Oh..." Hinata said, not quite believing her hearing. _Sakura likes...Naruto-kun..._

"I'm...I'm sorry, Hinata...I didn't mean to upset you...but it seems that I have..."

"I-it's okay," Hinata replied softly, her violet eyes flickering to the floor as she gave her a watery smile, tears welling in her eyes as she stood up. "I...I need to be alone for a while..."

"Hinata, wait!"

Hinata ran out of the room and sniffed, as she hid in the bathroom, feeling really alone. She couldn't believe it. She _did _like Naruto. And for quite some time...as long as Hinata did? _Sakura-chan likes Naruto...Sakura-chan likes Naruto..._ she repeated in her mind numbly, her knees shaking as she sat on the toilet, her hands cupping her face. _She likes him..._

She stayed in the toilet for a long time. Even when Ino had appeared in the bedroom after going to the kitchen to get some snacks, Hinata still was not there. "Where's Hinata?" Ino asked curiously, putting down the bowl of popcorn and chocolate, blinking.

"Oh, Hinata, she...she..." Sakura fumbled with the words, biting her bottom lip. "She had to...go to the toilet."

"I see... When do you think she's going to come out?"

"I honestly...don't know."

Hinata had walked home that night without any of her things, except the pyjamas she was wearing, and her slippers, as she made her way to her house through a sprinkling of rain, shaking with the cold, and with something else. _Uncertainty. Apprehension. Guilt. Anger, and sadness._

Sakura _liked _Naruto. Hinata didn't know _what _to think.


	7. Beach

_Beach_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work._

_Hinata was overly self-conscious of herself on this particular day._

_With each step she took walking down the sandy, timber steps, as seaweed was strewn on the sides of the path, and the seagulls squawked and flew up ahead. You see, she was self-conscious of what she was ____wearing__. Nibbling on her bottom lip, her bikini showed off her curvaceous and slim, thin figure, while her chest was equally shown. She shyly moved a hand up to play with her hair as she made it to the sand, and she wriggled her toes, breathing in the sea air deeply. It had been a long time since she had last been to the beach, and it filled her with a sense of calm. The sand squeaked under her feet as she walked slowly towards the sand dune which dipped lower towards the shore of the ocean, and she found a nice spot to sit, putting her towel on the warm sand, and her umbrella, to let her have some shade. Before she got in the water, she wanted to eat, as she was very hungry. Hinata sat comfortably on her green and blue stripy towel, and opened up her picnic basket, with plates of cheese and biscuits, as well as some sushi rolls she had prepared this morning. Then she ate them slowly by herself, watching children run through the sand, some building sandcastles, and some boys even trying to cover their father whole in the soft sand, patting his legs down with water to wet it. She giggled softly and let her hair fall over her face._

_That was when she saw ____him._

_He was tanned and muscular, with a firm body and golden-blonde hair, and he held a surfboard under his arm as he chatted with a lifesaver. Her eyes became glued to his form as she finished one sushi roll and ate another, chewing on it and swallowing it. Blushing, she averted her gaze when he turned around and looked in her direction. She squeaked and looked down, her feet touching each other. Then he ran into the surf and dived in with his board, and the sun began to shine its brilliance against his skin, making him seem to Hinata as if he was an angel sent from heaven._

_She watched him as a few big waves came in, and he surfed them almost as if he was a professional surfer; standing up with his arms outstretched, surfing the tubes of many of them. He kept at this for a few more hours, and Hinata bought an iceblock and nibbled on it, staring up at the pretty cerulean-blue sky. Away from all the hustle and bustle of the city, she could just stay here for hours, simply relaxing (and albeit trying not to stare at the blonde surfer)._

_The beach had some sort of pull on her, and every time she went to it, she felt that she couldn't leave, ____didn't want __to leave. Once she had gathered a few sea-shells, pretty looking ones, she realised that it had gotten a lot later than she thought it was. Checking the time, she felt a rush of disappointment when she saw it was five thirty, and the beach would be empty of anyone soon. Rolling up her towel, and putting her umbrella away, as she carried her basket up the steps, she turned around to see if she could see him – but he wasn't there._

_She would come to the beach tomorrow to see if he was there, again, and again – just to get a glimpse of him._


	8. Storm

_Storm_

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**

The grass felt soft underneath her feet as she raised her arms above her head, feeling blossoms fall on her bare shoulders, as they slipped off and went tumbling towards the ground delicately, as if they would just disappear with a sharp gust of wind. And indeed, it was a very windy day, with the promise of rain. A beautiful willow trees with long flowing branches that swept across the ground touched the river with their tips, dipping into the calm surface. The clouds above her gave a few rumbles of warning, and she stepped a little faster, clutching her yellow sun-dress with a hand, hurrying to the shelter of the old tree, much older than her. She sat on one of the roots close to the trunk with her knees together, covering herself with her shawl to keep herself warm.

_I-I didn't know that the weather would change s-so suddenly..._Hinata thought, glancing back at the path that she took which would lead her home. _H-How can I get home... _she looked up at the sky, tainted with grey and dark colours, swirling and rolling together as the clouds grew in intensity and the thunder boomed; lightening cracked on ahead. She made her mind up. She would follow the path back down to her home, even if she got extremely soaked in the process. Gulping, she threw herself off the tree and stumbled, beginning to run down the dusty, small track which she had walked down and up many times. She ran down the path past many of the fields as cows bellowed and mooed, swishing their tails from side to side in agitation; they did not like getting wet. As lightening sparked a nearby field, she watched as they ran helter-skelter towards a beckoning tree, sheltering them from the oncoming onslaught of the storm. It really began to pour down now, and her run turned into a sprint, as she hitched her dress up past her knees and ran down a small hill, but she slipped when she cleared the hill, landing in the mud. Crying out in pain, she shivered and winced, before getting up, grazes all over her arms and elbows and her pretty dress muddy.

She was dirty and muddy, but she was far from beaten from the storm – she would hold out on it until it really dragged her down. She broke into a sprint again and reached the section of the forest as she avoided dead, wet logs and undergrowth and ferns trying to cling to her legs as if to prevent her from leaving them. She spotted the house with its warm, golden windows and smoke coming out from the chimney in the clearing, and she ran up to the doorstep and gave a sharp rap. A woman opened the door, with dark brown, long hair, and the same violet eyes. "Oh, goodness, Hinata! What on earth happened? Did you go out in the storm again?" he mother demanded, ushering her inside as she shook her head and clicked her tongue. "How many times have I told you not to go outside in storms? You could get hurt, or worse!" She barely gave Hinata a chance to speak, as the young girl dried her dress by the fire, wringing the dampness from it as her mother guilt-tripped her again. "Did you go out to that tree again? Oh, dear, you know that tree isn't as stable as it was when you were -"

"M-Mother," Hinata interrupted, her tone quiet but firm, "I wished to go out into the sunshine but the weather turned. It was a m-mistake...and I'm sorry for doing it, o-okay?"

Her mother gave a weary sigh and put her head in her hands, before walking over to Hinata as she squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "I know, Hinata, I know...I'm sorry...I worry about you, that's all... Ever since your father...passed away, I-I've wanted to not let you go out of my sight...for a fear that you'd...you'd disappear..."

Hinata turned around and hugged her mother tightly, breathing in her all-too-familiar maternal and motherly smell, as she mumbled: "I'm never leaving, m-mother...I'll n-never leave." And from that day, she never set foot outside the house in a storm – and the willow tree still swayed in the breeze. For behind that tree lay a grave; her father's grave.


	9. Denial

_Denial_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

"I'm sorry."

She didn't know what she had done. She widened her eyes and slowly lowered her cup full of green tea to her lap, her hands clenching around it painfully, her face turning white. What had she done to deserve this? She had done everything right... She had protected him, kept him safe, stood up for him when others wouldn't. She had nursed his heart until it had become whole.

"...I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I love someone else."

With every single word her loved one spoke, her heart thumped in her chest, until it finally shattered to pieces.

"I love Sakura."

Her violet eyes filled with immediate tears; bitter, stinging as they fell nastily down her cheeks like raindrops sliding down a clear pane of glass, dripping off the windowsill; dripping off her chin. She dropped the glass as it smashed to the ground, and she stumbled backwards, holding a hand to her mouth in shock, choking on words that would never come.

_Na...Naruto-kun loves...he l-loves...Sakura-chan..._

Gasping for breath, she moved towards the door and fumbled for the doorknob behind her, gripping it tightly in her hand. For once, she wanted to flee. All of the courage he had instilled in her was now dashed. How could he do something to her? How could he say such things? It wasn't real! They weren't...real. There was no way that it could be real. _I-It's not real...h-he wouldn't...h-he...there's no way that it's true...i-it's...n-not...true-! _She broke down, then, sobbing sadly as her heart wrenched and actually _hurt_. She could hardly believe what he said. In denial, she opened the door and ran out, but not before telling him one thing, her voice rising in pitch with every word.

"You don't love Sakura-chan! Y-you love me! You've loved m-me all along! Y-you're w-wrong~! None of what you're saying is t-true!" She shook her head from side to side furiously, her mind swimming with disbelief.

"Hinata, I-"

"_You don't love Sakura-chan! I-I'm your girlfriend, a-and I don't believe anything you s-say!"_

Sometimes denial can heal a broken heart; but other times it can sever what is left of it.


	10. Shades Of Blue

_Shades Of Blue_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

_A/N: I was feeling so sluggish today, so I didn't really think I had the energy to write any drabbles after my formal last night ~ (it was so good, but my feet were so sore after it... ;n; ) But I'm really happy with how this has turned out! My birthday party is tomorrow, so after Sunday, on Monday night, (my birthday! ^O^) I'll be able to write some more up, including another chapter to "You Are My Sunshine." :3 And yes, finally, an author's note! I felt rather nervous for not posting any A/Ns up, since I thought I'd be quite...I don't know the word for it – xD But I'm usually worrying about small things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! )_

You can tell a lot about a person by simply staring into their eyes. A person's eye colour did not necessarily tell you everything there was to know about someone's personality, but it came close. Hinata Hyuga was one of those young girls who believed in the unreal; fantasy, things that you couldn't see nor touch. Whenever she was introduced to a new clan member serving under her, or a new friend, she looked deeply into their eyes, judging quietly as to what they were like. People with hard gazes were usually cold, indifferent, whereas people with bright eyes and smiles that reached them were the opposite – cheerful and optimistic. Hinata was busily sewing blue thread around a silk band which held a firm cloth in place.

Her legs were crossed, and there was a faint, sweet-smelling breeze coming from the sakura trees outside as she sat in the pavilion – a reminder of spring. Usually on a beautiful day like this, she would be outside, hard at work, training to get her skills perfected, but she did not want to, on this day. She was just content in sitting on the cold surface of the pavilion, looking at the ceiling as she did her craft, smiling. She heard flat-footed footsteps, and turned her head to look at her older cousin Neji Hyuga, who had his arms hidden in his sleeves, crossed over each other. He smiled briefly at her, and then frowned in puzzlement. "I thought you were going to be training today?" he asked, one of his arms slipping out of its sleeve as he gave a gentle sweep with his hand, curiously looking at her. She made no further move to look up at him, as she began to sew – a tiny flower had appeared in the stitching, surrounded by lotus petals. "It is a beautiful day today, Hinata-san. Surely you would rather spend it outside in the sun?"

"I'm perfectly c-content to stay here, Neji nii-san," the young heiress replied firmly, yet politely, as the needle and thread weaved in and out of the material with ease. She then continued, her voice as soft and quiet as a small draft drifting in under her door of a night-time, when the sky was as black as charcoal, and the stars were hidden from view. "I haven't been working on my needlework and sewing for a w-while, so I thought I would take the opportunity to m-make myself c-comfortable here, a-and do what I can." She then grew quiet, as what she said next, made her sad. "Father says that i-if I am to be betrothed to a suitor one d-day, I am to do what a wife should d-do."

Neji scowled at this, clearly unhappy with what his uncle's ideals for a woman were, and he gave a soft sigh. Hinata was still polite as ever, but she had attained a certain...stubbornness from somewhere, and he had an inkling it was probably unknowingly picked up from Naruto – the blond was always speaking of never giving up; he had a heart of steel. "Well, Hinata-san, I cannot stop you, if you wish to do as he asks. Mind you," he added, his smile slowly diminishing, as he cleared his throat, "I do not agree with what he proposes for you, but that is not for me to judge. In any case, I came here to tell you that Naruto is ever-so-patiently waiting outside to meet you."

Hinata nearly dropped her needle and thread. She shot straight up, her lilac eyes wide with surprise, her fingers instantly tightening around the silk band, as she tried not to stammer, but to no avail. This was _Naruto. _"N-Naruto-kun?" A blush slowly bloomed across the bridge of her nose, as she stood up and placed the needle, thread, and material on the marble seat, turning to Neji. "W-Why is Naruto-kun here...?"

She had no idea as to why Naruto was here, at the Hyuga Compound. But just the thought of him standing outside, in his familiar orange and blue attire made her heart beat faster. Even as Neji spoke, it rang in her ears. "Here is here to see you, Hinata-san. I did ask him if he had other business here, but no, he is definitely here to see you."

_O-oh...oh my... W-what...what do I do? Do I g-go out and greet him? B-but I'm so nervous! A-Ano...w-what...what do I do..._She fidgeted with the hem of her jacket, tucking a loose strand of dark blue hair behind her ears, clearing her throat a little. She had to maintain a calm air around her. She couldn't just go up to Naruto and make a fool of herself, _again. _Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she remembered the _last time _she had greeted him, and had nearly fallen into his arms. _No! I-I'm not going to let that happen a-again! _Saying thank you to Neji, she quickly ran down the steps of the pavilion, as the wind brushed through her hair which was growing longer as the months passed, and seasons went by, and she walked to the front gate, where she saw Naruto waiting.

He looked towards her, and his eyes softened when he saw her appear. It had been a while since he had visited the Hyuga Compound, let alone to see Hinata herself, so other clan members were looking at the Uzumaki orphan a little curiously, stopping their chores to stare at the two. "Ah, Hinata...I'm sorry to disturb you like this," he said quickly, his cheeks flushing lightly as he glanced at her porcelain face, the complete epitome of beauty. She was so beautiful, he could hardly stop his heart from thrashing wildly inside his ribcage. From her shapely cleavage, to her long, thin legs and lustrous ebony hair, he was smitten. He had realised his feelings for her for a long while, and he wanted to make it official, today.

Hinata waved her hands adorably in front of her face, her eyes widening even further. "N-no! Naruto-kun, i-it's no trouble, really...I-I'm just happy that you came here to s-see me..." She could barely stop herself from staring into the shades of blue which she had longed to look into for so long. She boldly took a step forwards, and then another, and another, until they were barely feet away, the same height, their hearts racing. "W-why...um...i-if I may ask...w-why did you come...?"

"To see you." Naruto's smile grew into a broad grin, his eyes shining happily, as he reached out a finger to touch a strand of her hair, letting it escape from his fingertips. "You see, Hinata," he went on, scratching the back of his neck softly, "I like you...and I've liked you for a very long time...and...-"

He noticed that she had become eerily quiet all of a sudden, her whole body stiffening.

"...Woah, Hinata, hey! You're not going to faint on me _again,_are you...?" He clutched at her shoulders, shaking her a tiny bit, and was relieved when he saw a flush race across her cheeks, and her eyes filled with tears, as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, sniffling and laughing happily, as he slowly placed his hands around her waist, chuckling.

"N-No, no, I'm...I'm..._oh, Naruto-kun..._I'm so happy...I-I couldn't...I can't...speak..."

Naruto's eyes were so soft that they could literally melt butter as he stared into her beautiful lilac eyes, shining with more tears as they fell down her cheeks. He cupped her chin in his hand, and leaned forwards, to press his lips upon hers gently in a soft kiss, closing his eyes as she gave a gasp, a little surprised.

_It was about time he had acted on his feelings,_Neji thought, as he watched them from the dojo with a smile, watching Hinata lean up on her tip-toes to kiss him again. _But then again, I am very glad..._


	11. Violet Eyes

_Violet Eyes_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

_A/N: Oh, goodness me, I'm so proud of myself, guys! :D This is the first ever band-fic I've done, and I made up my own lyrics for it! So no wonder it took so long! X3 I had the best birthday ever, (I'm eighteen now, whoo! XD) and I seriously couldn't do this without all of you guys... ;n; You inspire me with your beautiful reviews, and keep my motivation going! Thank you so much...! 3 w Enjoy! I had so much fun writing the lyrics for this! And sorry for any mistakes – I was using Google Translate to make the story, since I don't speak Japanese, only Spanish...~ :3)_

_Tachiagaru _

_**Stand Up **_

"_Kanojo wa, kanojo no kubi ni kanojo no te de sakuranokinoshita ni tatte iru _

_Soshite hana wa shigamitsuku _

_Sora wa utsukushī sanbika no yō ni, kanojo no kokoro ni, kanojo no kako kare no koe o korogasu_

_Kanojo wa kare ga sorera no utsukushī chairo no me de, soko ni tatte mite iru _

_Ichido o tōshite mite iru mono wa, uso (uso o tōshite mita)_

_Kanojo wa nanika o tassuru to, kanojo wa kanojo no koe o mitsukeyou to shi _

_Kanojo no shikō o koeta koto ga nai nanika, chūmoku subeki koto _

_Okikaeru koto ga dekinai kankei no tame ni..."_

_**She stands under the sakura tree with her hand to her neck, **_

_**and the blossoms cling**_

_**The skies roll past her, his voice in her mind, like a beautiful hymn **_

_**She sees him standing there, with those beautiful brown eyes**_

_**Those that once saw through lies (saw through lies)**_

_**She tries to find her voice as she reaches for something**_

_**Something which has never crossed her thoughts, a remarkable thing**_

_**For a relationship that cannot be replaced**_

Hinata tapped on the microphone to make sure it was working, clearing her throat, and the song started. Sasuke's fingers expertly fingered the keys on the guitar at a moderate pace as the introduction continued, while Itachi sang along in the background to Hinata's soft voice, and Kiba matched the beat with his drums, bobbing his head to the rhythm, grinning. This was their second song which they were recording, and their band, _Violet Eyes _were a band which had signed onto _Konoha Records, _a recording company who had found one of the best bands of Japan so far, The Pink Misfits, consisting of Sakura Haruno, on vocals, Ino Yamanaka on guitar, and Ten-ten on keyboard. Violet Eyes' goal was to make a compilation of twelve songs on their new album – _Stand Up, _and hopefully the public would love them!

Hinata's voice grew bolder as she sung the chorus, her beautiful voice full of spirit and power, as she clenched a fist at her side and let her high, yet crisp notes take the stage, belting out notes from her chest, closing her eyes as emotion swept over her.

"_Tachiaga~tsu tachiagaru! (Tachiagare!) _

_Tatakai wa owatta made wa mada nagura rete inai _

_Tatakai wa mada katte kite inainode, anata no 2 fīto ni noru _

_Anata no hōhō o mitsukeru made, bitto o tsumazuku Anata ga kono _

_ni~tsu o kaishite shutoku suruhitsuyōgāru tame!"_

_**Get up, stand up! (Stand up!)**_

_**You're not beaten yet until the fight's over**_

_**The fight's not been won yet, so get on your two feet**_

_**And stumble a bit until you find your way**_

_**Because you have to get through this day! x2 **_

She felt the familiar ache of her heart as she knew the next part was coming up, so she gritted her teeth and clenched the stand with her thin fingers, shutting her eyes shut, making sure the same power and emotion swept through her voice, as the drums and guitar took on a softer beat, slower, and more calm. She had been through heart break before, and this was one of the songs that she wanted on the new album, to empower women and girls to help them to get over heartbreak, as she had to learn a long time ago. She opened her eyes, her voice lulled to a quiet whisper on the first sentence, before she belted out the rest of the song, nodding her head to the beat of her band members.

"_Hitori de subete no kanojo wa kuruma ga tōrisugiru to tōri o aruku _

_Ikutsu ka no mono dake (okoru koto o imi) ga okoru koto o imi shimasendeshita _

_Soredemo, kanojo wa omoi kokoro de roguon trudges_

_Kanojo wa sutāto ni modoritakunainode, _

_Basho ni yotte tonda basho ni modoru _

_To egao wa kasukadatta, kanojo wa tameshi tenakatta _

_Shikashi, kanojo wa (futatabi hajimaru) futatabi hajimete iru Soshite, kanojo wa kanojo no yūjin, kare wa hanarete surippu shinai koto wa dekimasen!_

_Anata wa akiramete, anata o nami no kurasshu o kanjiru node, toki ni _

_Anata no ude o agete sakebu Anata wa kore ijō no kachi ga aru node, dare demo tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu! Watashi wa anata ni shitai-"_

_**All alone she walks down a street with cars passing by**_

_**Some things just weren't meant to happen (meant to happen)**_

_**but still she trudges on with a heavy heart**_

_**Because she does not want to go back to the start**_

_**Back to where places flew by**_

_**And smiles were faint and she never had to try**_

_**But she's starting again now (starting again)**_

_**And she won't let him slip away, not her friend!**_

_**So when you give up and feel the waves crash over you,**_

_**Raise your arms up and yell**_

_**Because you're worth more than this, anyone can tell!**_

_**I want you to-**_

As she sung the rest of the song, she began to smile softly, still with her eyes open, her violet eyes shining in determination as she was determined to not miss a beat – she would not let her band down – they had worked so hard for this! They _would _be the next best band in Japan! And Hinata would beat her rival, Sakura Haruno, if it cost her career! She was going to _prove her wrong!_

"Tachiaga~tsu tachiagaru! (Tachiagare! ) (Kare wa sore o kachi ga nai! )

Tatakai wa owatta made wa mada nagura rete inai

Tatakai wa mada katte kite inainode, (anata wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu! )

Anata no 2 fīto ni noru

Anata no hōhō o mitsukeru made, bitto o tsumazuku

Anata ga kono ni~tsu o kaishite shutoku suruhitsuyōgāru tame!"

She triumphantly stepped away from the microphone as she sung the last words and the song ended, a smile upon her face, as her band members came over to her and gave her a huge group hug, nearly squeezing the shy girl to death, every single male grinning to bright that they could compete against the harsh lighting in the studio. "We did it!" Kiba yelled, punching the air with his fists. "Yeah!"

"Congratulations, Hinata-san...it looks like we did it," Itachi said softly, giving her a pat on the back as she flushed a little, bowing slightly to him.

Sasuke smiled softly and chuckled, ruffling her hair gently. "Nii-san's right – we couldn't ever do this without you, and we've done our first main song! Now, onto the rest!"

Hinata laughed happily, her laugh sounding like wind chimes tinkling in the summer breeze, as she felt tears come to her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away, before anyone could see.

Her mother would've been so proud of her.


	12. Photograph

_Photograph_

_A/N: Not going to lie, but listening to this song on repeat a million times made me cry... _while _writing it...;n; And what Hinata went through in this just made me cry even more... But I was alright after a while...I tend to get emotional a lot... And this drabble reminds me of the people...you know the type...who say that whatever you want/dream for will never come true because of distance, lack of funds, etc... Anyway, can you guess the pairing at the end? x3_

_BoA - "Disturbance"_

_I can no longer remember the way you used to look at me  
and your warm hugs_

_When did we stop becoming frank;  
no longer being able to understand each other_

_Our slowly changing attitudes is too cold, unable to grasp;  
As we gradually become tired and cold (to each other)  
I hate the powerless me even more_

The scarf wound tightly around her pale neck did little to hide the bruises from her flesh as she curled up on the lounge with a cup of hot tea, her legs shaking, even though the heater was on, and the room was warmer than it had ever been, perhaps a little too hot for her liking; normally. But on this dark and dreary night, she didn't care. Glass lay smashed against the floor in tiny shards, the photograph flat against the burgundy carpet, as light hit the walls around her, staining her otherwise normal-looking life on the outside with spots of brightness. He was in that photograph, with his arm around her, holding her close as they smiled for the camera, but inside the solid walls of their home, they were anything but happy. When she heard him talking to a person on the phone who had she had never heard of before, who was a _woman, _and whom he was speaking to flirtatiously, her suspicions were confirmed. That night, she had confronted him about it, and he had gotten violent.

He had never gotten violent before.

He had never raised a hand against his beloved, but this night was the first of many to come.

First, he denied anything to do with the woman on the phone, stating she was merely a "friend." Then, he went on the defensive and asked her as to "why the hell" she was listening in on his conversations. She said she didn't mean to listen in, honestly, and that it was a mistake, but she was just curious as to who the woman was.

"It's none of your damn business," he snapped at her, as Hinata recoiled, flinching, never having heard him speak to her so harshly.

"I-I just wanted to k-know," she said quietly, wringing her hands together in front of her, as his hard, cold gaze fell upon her. "Don't...don't you want us to be happy? L-Like...like we are in the photograph we took that day? I-I'd like it if we-"

"_Shut-up!" _He yelled loudly and knocked the photograph off its stand, as it fell to the floor and smashed to a million pieces. He raised a fist and slapped her across the cheek, as she stumbled backwards in shock, her eyes welling with fresh, salty tears, as she very slowly and shakily lifted a hand up to touch her cheek, where the impact had made a red imprint of his hand appear. "I don't _want to hear _any of your stupid, childish excuses anymore! _I don't want _to go out to dates with you to restaurants or to cafes, to have to act like the perfect couple, because _we're not!"_

Hinata's eyes widened. _What is he...saying? _"W-What are you s-saying?" She registered pure anger cross his face as her curiousity smothered his flame even further, and his eyes blazed in fury. "I don't...understand..."

He wouldn't stop yelling. "This isn't a serious relationship, Hinata! We haven't even had sex once, and all you want to freaking do, is to go on dates and make out like we're some perfect couple that _you _read about in manga! You're so _innocent, _and _frigid! _I can't even touch you without you becoming tense and all shy!_" _

_Innocent? Frigid? W-what...what does he...mean..._

Then it hit her.

All he ever wanted was her body.

Shock, and unbidden fury rose within her as she walked forwards, angry tears spilling over. "H-How could you? How...how could you...say such things... Y-You're only a-after my...after my body... How...how _could you..._" He didn't speak, but raised another hand and slapped her same cheek, as he stepped on the photo, ripping it in half. _"No!" _she screamed, falling to her knees as she sobbed, reaching for the corner hidden under his shoe, inches away from her hand. "Not...n-no...not...not the p-photograph...no...!" He stepped backwards, grabbed his jacket and snarled.

"You're pathetic. Grow up, Hinata. You can't always have a fairytale ending where a prince sweeps you off your feet... You're such a freaking dreamer. You make me _sick." _

He left her, cold, on the ground, as she gripped the photograph, her tears blotting the paper ad they fell. He was _wrong. _She wasn't pathetic. _He _was. The door frame's hinges swung as it slammed shut, and she looked up, but not into his eyes. They were black. Concern flashed across his face as he ran over to her and crashed his knees to the floor, cradling her against his body as she sobbed openly, her heart broken. He had seen him leaving her house, and knew something happened. His ponytail swept across her shoulder as he stroked her back comfortingly, rage burning inside him,consuming him. _That __**bastard... **_How could he do such a thing? _She was so innocent...and so adorable..._

He held her even tighter to his chest, never wanting to let go.

_Some men in this world are not worth anything to live. ...Especially those who hurt my Hinata._


	13. Voice

_Voice_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

_A/N: This is just so cute...I swear...~ n-n I wrote this so late at night, too! And I still felt so alert! Anyway, this is my first mention of a crack pairing I adore, ItaHina ~ n_n So I hope you all don't mind; I don't like people flaming or hating on my couples, so please don't do it if you don't like them. Thank you...~ Enjoy~!_

When you're little, you dream of everything in the world – and the world becomes your umbrella, protecting you from things you are yet to see, to touch, to _feel. _Your imagination is only limited by what you seek to find, and there are many things out there to hurt, harm, or hinder you. Ever since she was a little girl, Hinata had always dreamt of being a fairy. While other little girls wanted to be nurses, housewives, or married when they were little, Hinata wanted to be a _fairy. _She always ran out to play in the garden in their home, skipping across the stepping stones delicately, barefooted. The wood-chips underneath her feet felt slightly soft and damp from the afternoon rain as she sat on a bumpy rock, digging her toes into the earthy soil. She used to stay there until the afternoon was over, and the moon came out to play, bathing her in sweet tendrils of moonlight, as the garden came to life. Solar lights which were turned off during the day, absorbing the sun's energy flickered to life, their bright, white light washing over the rest of the garden.

It was as if she was a part of the garden. She used to skip around the plants in figures of eight, before stopping at one and whispering to it softly, so only it could hear. Hinata heard from a friend of hers, who was a girl, that whenever people sung or spoke to plants, it encouraged them to grow. So she did it...night after night. She didn't know if it worked, but a few weeks later, they seemed to have gotten a little bigger. She told her mother this with excitement, and her mother smiled softly and told her it was probably the rain. But Hinata _knew _it couldn't have been the rain. They hardly got any except for a few odd days during the week, and it didn't pour down! She was _certain _that it had been her voice which roused the plants from the slumber! So determined was she, was that she knelt by the plants every night still, her toes curling, as she stroked their leaves gently, and then...she began to sing. Her voice was so soft, that she sounded like an angel. She closed her eyes and leaned closer towards the plants, lulling them with her sweet melody, not noticing that a boy, on his way home from a late lesson, had also took notice. Itachi Uchiha had been walking home, past the Hyuga residence, when he had first heard soft singing.

At first he thought he was imagining things, and shook his head, continuing to walk.

But then he stopped.

It was so _beautiful._

His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he paused, tilting his head, as if to hear the voice better. It was a female's voice, singing gently, he knew. He had to get closer. He wanted to hear more of it. He felt compelled to. Breath hitching in his throat, the young Uchiha male took a few steps forwards, until he found himself in front of the garden, just outside the white picket-fence which separated it from the world outside. Then, he saw her. A small figure, much his height, was crouched down in the garden on her knees, stroking the leaves of the plants in front of her delicately, as if she feared she might break them. He stared at her in wonder as she continued singing. He didn't want to disturb her, for if he did, he was certain she would not sing anymore. Embarrassment stopped a lot of people in their tracks. He had learnt that from his younger brother, Sasuke, and people around him.

Her white dress seemed to drag itself along the ground, and he frowned. It was such a pity that a lovely dress got smudged by dirt, he thought. Itachi lifted his head, just in time to see Hinata spy him staring at her. She gasped loudly and covered her mouth with a hand, stumbled backwards, but did not see where she was going, and tripped, falling onto the ground.

"Hinata-san!" Vaulting over the fence and running over to her, Itachi knelt beside her and checked her over, worriedly frowning. "Are you okay? You took a nasty tumble there..."

Hinata stammered a few apologies, shyly ducking her head as she flushed, averting his gaze. "Y-you were listening to me s-sing, weren't you?" she asked instead, refusing to meet his gaze in embarrassment, her nightgown now thoroughly stained with dirt. Itachi pulled back a little, blinking slowly.

He realised how embarrassed she must be, and he too, felt quite embarrassed. "I...I am very sorry, Hinata-san...I was passing by, and I...heard how lovely your voice sounded...I could not help myself...and I had to see it was you... I did not mean to intrude...that wad very rude of me."

Hinata managed to meet Itachi's gaze, as she shook her head, smiling a little. "I-It's okay, Itachi-kun...I've always wanted s-someone to hear me sing...I-I've just been t-too shy to...to do it in front of anyone...that's all..."

"You have?"

She nodded slightly, fixing her gaze onto the ground.

He smiled softly. "Well then...I'm very pleased to hear that. Confidence comes from inside yourself...but sometimes it takes a little scare to truly get the upperhand of it." As if startled from a dream, the young boy looked up at the moon, his pale face glinting in the light of it, and Hinata looked up with him. "Ah, Hinata-san...I must go," he said hurriedly, looking at her as if with disappointment; as if he didn't want to leave. He touched her hand lightly, and helped her up, still smiling as he glanced at the gate. "Father will be worried about me...as will otouto."

Hinata nodded, not wanting to keep him waiting. He turned to leave, before he stopped at the sound of her voice. "Ah, Itachi-kun!"

"Hmm...?"

She was fidgeting, as he glanced at her kindly, willing to wait for her answer.

"C-could you...listen to me sing...t-tomorrow night, too...?"

He was stunned into silence, as he cleared his throat in embarrassment and nodded. "Of course."

And he kept that promise – not only as he listened to her sing the next night, but the night after that...and again, and again.


	14. Egg

_Egg_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

_A cluster of trees surrounded the beast, but it wasn't an animal. It was something she had heard of in legends. _

She had a very prosperous upbringing, many of the people in the kingdom, had told her. On the day of her birth, plentiful rains came and washed over the kingdom, while the rest of the empire was left in a seasonal drought. Sparrows had flocked to the trees in the Garden of Tranquility, an auspicious omen. The moon, that night, was fuller than it had ever been, and her mother was in good health. Hinata Hyuga was the princess of the Hyuga kingdom – and her father was King Hiashi – while her mother was Queen Hanako. She had a younger sister, Hanabi, who was also a princess. While the rest of her family lived like royalty, the young Hinata preferred to keep to herself. She did not refuse dinner, nor did she refuse to be present at any banquets. But she spent most of her afternoons out in the many gardens, sitting under the shade of the leafy trees, longing for some sort of company. Her cousin, Neji, when he wasn't practising his archery kept her company, but he was gone for many weeks on end, training to be a soldier in his father's army.

Hinata felt the days roll by slowly.

She learnt calligraphy – many characters in Japanese, and even took up sewing to try to keep her boredom at bay, but it would not be stifled. The seasons were pleasant, and when she was seven years old, she felt a longing in her chest. There was a garden, which was kept barred from anyone entering it, even herself. When her father was talking to his councillors one evening, Hinata went exploring. She traded her long silk gown for some loose, long pants and a shirt, bribing one of the kitchen boys for his clothing for a few ryo. She had no other option. She didn't have many non-luxurious clothes to wear. She could have gotten a kimono and worn it, but figured it would've looked too silly to wear it into that garden. People were afraid of the garden and what it held behind the closed gates. But not Hinata. Her curiousity was unmatched. She was excited, as she set off through the Garden of Tranquility, up the hill, turned left where she saw the large gates. They were _huge. _Wrought-iron and towering over the small girl, they were usually flanked on either side by two impressive-looking guards with spears, but for some reason, they weren't guarding it on this day.

Hinata didn't dwell on that thought too much. She had some exploring to do! Looking up at the gates, she frowned. But they really were so big. How could she climb them? She looked at her small hands, and placed them around two bars apart of the gate, and shook it with a rattling sound. _It's no use, _she thought with a small huff, staring through the bars into the depths of the garden, with its dark-green, almost black leaves and earthy undergrowth. It certainly hadn't been tended to in some time. In fact, she swore it looked more like a forest sprawled with weeds than a nice garden. She let her hands slip from the bars and began to pace a few steps alongside the gate, before her attention was drawn to the ground. She spotted a small hole, which looked as if a part of the fence protecting the people from the garden, had been dug out. Getting on her knees, she kneeled closer to take a better look. It looked small enough for her to crawl through. Biting her bottom lip, she lay on her stomach and slowly crawled through the hole, stopping halfway through it to catch her breath as she felt some of the wire touch the tip of her head, before continuing to crawl through it. Once done, she got up and brushed the dirt from her knees and gave a triumphant smile. _I got through! _

Looking around her, Hinata felt a little scared, however. There were trees all around her, looming over her, and their branches were shaped like fingernails capable of scratching. She took a step with one foot, and hugged herself as she began to walk. _I can't go back. Not now. Now when I've come so far. No-one else has been in here before. I might be the first! _Looking determined, she began to run through the garden, certain that golden eyes were watching her from the shadows. A chill fell over her body as she shivered, goosebumps appearing on her arms and legs, as her breath turned to fog in front of her. She looked up, unable to spot the sun from the treetops, and paused, turning around. The gate was far behind her. There was no turning back now. She heard a roar come from ahead and she widened her eyes, her feet rooted to the spot. "What was that?" Hinata said to herself out-loud, fear causing her to feel sick to her stomach. Was that a tiger? Were tigers even in the forest? It didn't look like a garden anymore. She'd call it a forest. Hinata had heard rumours of tigers, but thought that there was no way that they were real. Now she was beginning to doubt herself.

There was another roar, louder than the other. She felt her breath catch in her throat. This roar sounded as if the tiger was in pain. Without knowing why, she began to walk slowly, her heart leaping in her throat. The roar was continuous, and she wondered if the tiger had hurt itself somehow. How would she be able to help a tiger? Hearing the sound of a stream, she licked her dry lips. She could ignore the animal and get a drink from the stream, but it was as if it was calling to her. Unable to ignore its painful cry, she continued to walk further and further, before she saw what made the noise. A cluster of trees surrounded the beast, but it wasn't an animal. It was something she had heard of in legends. A large body shimmered in the sparse light filtered through the trees, scales sparkling with the colour of a light silver, almost white. Long legs were attached to the body, and a long, spiked tail swept the leaves up off the ground. The head of the beast was long, and it has a snout with two nostrils – two sharp horns protruded from the top of its head. It was covered in scales. It turned to look at her. It was a _dragon. _Hinata gave a gasp and stumbled backwards, falling onto her back as she winced in pain, and tried to look at the dragon.

Its wings were the colour of silver still, and its eyes were blue, the colour of the ocean. Its talons were sharp, probably able to penetrate through armour.

It lifted one of its front legs and Hinata saw that there was a large gash where it was bleeding – some of the scales had been ripped off.

_That was the creature which was roaring in pain! A dragon!_

Hinata scrambled to her feet and bowed politely, as the dragon roared again, sounds of clashing gongs ringing in her ears all at once. She covered her ears and found some tufts of grass and grabbed them in her hand, before slowly walking towards the silvery creature of magic, as she snorted a plume of mist, tiny droplets landing on Hinata's face. "I...I won't hurt you...I just want to help you! So please, d-don't be frightened..." The dragon turned its eyes on her again, and they seemed as misty as its breath, and it took a few steps, limping as it held up a paw. Hinata hurried to its side, afraid that it would bite her, but it turned its head away from her, as if its pride would disappear with this one wound. "Are you...a female?" The dragon swished its tail in irritation and gave another snort, though this one sounded a bit sarcastic. Hinata gave a tiny giggle as she put grass against her wound, (she presumed it was a female after all) and then tore a strip of material from her shirt and wrapped it around its leg. "There you go...all b-better now. How did you hurt yourself? Do you have a n-name?"

_My name is Argentia. _

"W-wait... Y-you can hear me?"

_Yes,_ she answered smoothly, her voice inside Hinata's mind like a purr of a content cat. _I hurt my leg from some of your pesky guards who shot arrows at me. I managed to pull the arrow out of my flesh, but the wound was deep, and I crashed into the forest while trying to fly away. I tried to hide it as best as I could, but..._

_Hide...? H-hide what...?_

_My egg, of course. _The silvery dragonness lifted a wing and Hinata widened her eyes. There, nestled underneath her belly in a clump of flattened grass was a dragon egg. Its surface was a milky grey colour with swirls, and it was bigger than any egg Hinata had ever _seen. _Her mouth was agape as she stared at it in awe. She had to blink a few times, rubbing her eyes, to realise that it was real. That she was _actually _seeing a _real _egg. A dragon's egg. _There are many people who would try to steal my egg and sell it... _As if realising for the first time that Hinata was a person, she paused in her thoughts and cocked her head. _You're not going to do any harm to it, are you?_

_N-no! _Hinata raised her hands up in front of her face and shook her head rapidly. She wouldn't dare do any harm to anything, not a dragon's egg.

_Good. _Argentia flapped her wings and stretched them out before folding them on her back._ I don't have to kill you, then._

_K-Kill-? _The young princess went pale.

Argentia gave a sound which sounded like tinkling wind chimes as she snorted against the ground, before shaking her neck, craning it to look at Hinata more closely. _I was only joking, human. But what is _your _name? Usually people fear creatures such as I. You, however, do not. Are you of royal blood?_

Hinata moved a little closer and patted Argentia's neck. It sounded silly, but she was starting to feel attached already to her and her dragon egg nestled safely under her belly. _My name is Hinata Hyuga...and I am, yes. _She heard a pleasant humming sound coming from the elder silvery dragon, and swore that she sounded as if she was purring. _I'm the princess of the kingdom...of the Hyuga kingdom. Everyone treats me as if I'm the next heir...but the truth is, my father wants a son...a prince, so when he dies, there'll be someone who will rule as king. _

_I see. And do you not like your position?_

Hinata widened her eyes. _N-no, well...it's not that. There's just a lot of responsibility for me to undertake...sometimes I think it's a little too much, but I can't complain. People have it worse off than me in the villages._

_Mmm... _Argentia nodded in response. _I had seen a few villages as I had flown over them. Their crops aren't doing well outside the kingdoms. I fear that this year, there will be a tough winter. Even inside the kingdom may not fare well. Are you lonely, Hinata?_

_I guess I am... I mean, my cousin Neji is going to be recruited in my father's army soon, and I don't really have anyone of my age to talk to..._

Argentia moved her neck more as she let Hinata pat her head. _Well, how would you like to take care of my egg? Provided of course, that you tell no-one._

_What? I...I surely couldn't...I mean, I'm only seven, and...and...- _Hinata's stammering was cut off as Argentia snorted and nudged her hand so that the girl nearly fell over backwards as she regained her balance.

_Nonsense. I think you're capable enough to help protect my egg. I can sense that there's a lot of good in you, Hinata. _With her snout, she pushed her egg as it rolled right near Hinata's feet, touching the tip of her toes. _I can't stay here any longer, anyway, little one. _The dragon breathed a long sigh, a plume of smoke caressing the air as she blinked slowly. _They've seen me, and they're going to be searching the area for me._

Hinata stood rooted to the ground. The guards! They'd be combing the forest to find Argentia! She ran through the ideas in her mind, before picking up the dragon egg and cradling it in her arms. _W-wait! I could...I could ride on your back, and we could escape! We could-_

She shook her head. _I'm sorry, Hinata... I can't escape with you. If I do...your father would execute anyone who kidnapped you, and that goes for me, too. If you take care of my egg well...you will have a baby dragon to look after. But you'll have to raise it in secret. But then you won't be as lonely anymore, little one...you'll have company..._

_B-but I -_

Argentia took to the air as she hovered just below the treetops, her muscles straining. _I trust you. Do not let me down, Hinata. I will come back for you when your dragon is old enough and see how you are. But for now, you're the keeper of this egg. _She gave one last look at her and took off, flying high into the sky as a volley of arrows could be heard and a loud, trembling roar.

Hinata was left standing in the middle of the clearing with an egg in her arms, blinking. _Now what?_

As she stroked the smooth surface of the grey egg, she had a feeling that her life had just headed in an otherworldly direction.


	15. Dangling Feet

_Dangling Feet_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

_A/N: After a long hiatus from this drabble-centric piece, I've finally returned...with new inspiration! I hope you enjoy – a crack couple awaits, but I hope it doesn't seem too rushed, since I'm writing this late into the night. But as they say, 'The night is young,' no?_

It was just a normal summer day in Konoha to all of the villagers making their way to and from the village's markets, with their shopping bags and their parasols held firmly in their hands. World-weary glances looked out from apartment windows, the stifling heat too much to take, while others gladly visited the hot springs of the afternoon to sweat and let their exhaustion from missions, or just everyday life, fade. Many did not care to get in the sun's way on such a day, preferring to stand in the shade of shops' sails, simply buying time while they waited for the large ball of heat to sink along the horizon. Afternoons, as lazy as they seemed, were some of the most beautiful times of the day, Hinata always thought to herself. There was nothing as relaxing as sitting outside your home and looking at the sunset, and knowing that once it disappeared, a new chapter would unfold – a new day.

It was peaceful.

She sat outside a pond in her garden, while crickets chirped and the water of the pond created ripples as a dragonfly dipped its tail and body into the surface of the dark liquid, rocks gathered around the edges, a small stream trickling from a lion's mouth just above the edge at the back of the pond. White flowers all around adorned the mossy rocks, and the shimmering blue dragonfly seemed shy and bashful as it flitted to and fro, as if it wasn't certain as to whether it would be staying or leaving. Hinata couldn't help but smile. She had always felt as if she was a part of nature itself – and that was why she had taken up _ikebana _when her mother had passed away. It was what reminded her of her dear, sweet, kind mother, and made her appreciate the simpler things in life. People took things for granted far too many times. They were too busy and caught up in their work lives that they couldn't look up to 'smell the roses.' It just wasn't fair to people who planted flowers and tended to them with love and care, if no-one was to look at them and breathe in surprise or awe. Hinata took a deep breath and felt the beautiful smell of roses waft through her nostrils, and she leaned back against the rocks with her hands, dangling her feet in the water.

If only life was this simple, and not this busy.

Running a hand through her long, silky tresses, she looked towards the courtyard where a few elder Hyuga members were playing games of chess in the stifling heat, mopping at their brows with handkerchiefs. One of them said 'checkmate' and the game was sealed, while others kept playing. _Shogi _as it was called, or Japanese chess, was extremely popular around Konoha and other villages. But Hinata had no desire to play chess. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around as she spotted a familiar face – not Neji, her cousin, but Itachi Uchiha, one of the people she could truly call her friend besides Naruto Uzumaki. "Ah, Hinata-san. What a pleasant surprise."

"H-Hello, Itachi-san...I-I wasn't expecting you to be h-here..." she stammered shyly, looking at her feet as they swished in the water. Lately, her feelings for him had grown to be more than what she originally thought, and she was a little nervous around him. She knew he was the heir to the Uchiha clan, but apart from that, what did he think of her?

He smiled as he sat beside her, looking beyond the pond, it seemed, at something else entirely. "I asked Father if I could visit you today, as Sasuke had finished training, and there was not much for me to do around the house besides study, but I had already done that." He paused, for what seemed a long time, before continuing. How could he word what he wanted to say? He wanted to ask her to dance with him at the upcoming ball, but felt a little foolish. What if she didn't accept? "Hinata, I..." He trailed off, as if he was about to say something, but pursed his lips a little. This was it. He had to do it, or he would never get a chance. She looked at him, blinking softly. Clearing his throat, he glanced at her, a light flush dusting his cheeks. "I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being my partner this year at the upcoming dance. Of course, if you do not want to, you needn't feel obliged..."

"I-I would love to!"

Surprised at her sudden outburst, he blinked and smiled a little. "You would? It's not a hassle, or anything, is it Hinata-san?"

"N-No," she said happily, her voice becoming quiet, as her hands shook in her lap a little. _Itachi...h-he...he asked me to the d-dance... I thought no-one was going to ask me...I t-thought...- _"I-I...I wanted someone to take me...but no-one had asked me...I-I thought no-one was going to...but Itachi-san...y-you..."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair softly, as he took his shoes off and let his feet dangle in the water freely, disturbing a few fish swimming lazily back and forth. "I had it on my mind for quite some time, but did not know if you would accept it, Hinata-san. But knowing that you have, it...makes me very happy indeed." Before she could say anything else, he leaned forwards and kissed her lightly upon her cheek before moving away slightly, with a soft smile gracing his features. She put a hand to her cheek and touched it where he had kissed her. It felt...warm. "Thank you, Hinata-san. I am sure you will look absolutely beautiful on the night. I shall be going now, since that was all I had needed to ask..." Standing up, he began to walk to the gate before she hurriedly got up and called out his name, running over to him. He turned around, just as she hugged him tightly, and he blinked. "Hinata...-?"

"I-Itachi-san, please, don't go...n-not yet...w-won't you stay with me a little while l-longer?" she asked, as he turned around and touched her cheek softly, that kind smile still on his face. "I-I feel alone without anyone to talk to..."

His eyes sparkled. She needed him. "Alright. I'll stay, Hinata-san... I don't want you to be lonely. It is my duty to fill that loneliness."

They watched the fish swim together, as she leaned her head upon his shoulder sometime later, and she watched the sun disappear beyond the horizon, to a world unknown. Happiness came in bundles sometimes, but it had finally decided to shine upon her on that day, when she needed it the most.


End file.
